


Then VS. Now

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Planning, Smut, The smut is very light and not discribed so thats why its just rated T, This is not a stony friendly work!, True Love, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: What a difference a few months can make





	Then VS. Now

The thing was, he didn’t love Steve anymore.

 

At one point he had, sure, but too much had happened between then and now.

 

Not to mention Stephen Strange.

 

Just his name made Tony’s heart race. Stephen was smart, funny, incredibly handsome, and could match Tony’s sass perfectly instead of just giving him a disapproving look like Steve did.

 

But realising you’re in love with someone else while being plowed by the person you no longer loved was bad timing to say the least.

 

At least Steve had Tony face down, ass up, so that they didn’t have to look at eachother. This way Tony could imagine that the grunts and gasps coming from behind him were Stephen.

 

In his mind, Stephen was a dirty lover, rough, leaving bite marks everywhere and scratching down Tony’s chest, marking him up, claiming him as his own, letting the whole world know that Tony was his and his alone.

 

That’s what Tony wanted. He wanted to be used and abused but just by Stephen. He wanted to be kissed, but just by Stephen. He wanted to be loved, but just by Stephen.

 

He didn’t even care when Steve came with a shout, and then plopped down beside him. “Tony, that was amazing.”

 

Tony hadn’t come at all. 

 

“I don’t love you anymore.”

 

I was out before Tony could stop himself, but he found that he didn’t feel even the slightest bit bad about saying it. In fact, he felt......relieved.

 

Steve sat up. “What?”

 

Tony finally rolled over to face him. “You heard me.”

 

He expected a fight. He expected Steve to get angry and demand to know why. But that didn’t happen. Instead, he silently got up, got dressed, and left. He might have been crying, but Tony wasn’t sure.

 

The minute he was out the door, Tony called Stephen.

 

*******************

 

That had been five months ago and now, in the relationship of his dreams, Tony couldn’t be happier.

 

Stephen was everything and more. Every time he kissed Tony there were fireworks and every time they held hands Tony felt warm for the rest of the day.

 

And the _sex_ . Oh god, the sex was _amazing_. Somehow, someway, Stephen always managed to get Tony shaking and crying. Tony’s fantasies had turned out to be true. Stephen did like to mark Tony, and Tony wore every hickey and bruise like a badge.

 

“I’m crazy about you,” Tony breathed as Stephen kissed up and down his neck. The sorcerer had brought home chinese takeout and after eating themselves full, Stephen had portaled them straight to the bed.

 

Stephen kissed Tony hard on the mouth. “I love you, Tony Stark,” he said.

 

Both men froze.

 

Neither one of them had dropped the L bomb yet, and Tony couldn’t believe it was Stephen who had said it first. He had predicted it would have been him.

 

“You love me?” Tony couldn’t keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. “Really?”

 

Stephen kissed him again, then again, then again. “ _Yes_.” There was so much emotion packed into that one little word that it made Tony almost stop breathing.

 

“I love you,” Stephen said again, smiling at Toy as he smiled back. “I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you and grow old with you and---”

 

Tony cut him off with a passionate kiss, heart pounding. “I love you too,” he told the wizard when the kiss ended. “I’ve loved you since the moment I met you.”

 

“That makes two of us,” Stephen replied, and Tony squealed with joy as he brought him down for yet another kiss.

 

They were both grinning like idiots at each other between kisses, stuck in a love haze, both so in love with the other, and that’s how they stayed as they peeled each others clothes off and as Stephen pushed his way into Tony and as they both brought each other to earth shattering climax.

 

Afterwards, Tony lay on Stephen’s chest with the doctors arms around him. “So, when we get married, who’s taking whose name?”

 

“I like the sound of Stephen Stark to be honest,” Stephen replied.

 

 _Stephen Stark_. The thought of it made Tony’s heart race. “Me too,” he admitted. He kissed Stephen’s chest. “Stephen Stark it is then.”

 

Stephen held him closer. “Stephen Stark it is.”


End file.
